


The Adventures Of The Three Pairs Of Twins In Hogwarts

by artsbycypherinnit



Series: The Adventures Of The Three Pairs Of Twins In Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrian is Anti, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anti Dark and Blank are all nice don’t worry, Anti and Jack are twins, Blake is Blank, Blank and Ethan are twins, Blank is Ethan’s alter ego if you weren’t aware, Damien is Dark, Dark and Mark are Twins, Gen, Since they’re all First Years, They need fake names cause it sounds a little weird to call them by their alter ego names, all ships are platonic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit
Summary: Basically I’m lacing you guys into an adventure in Hogwarts with YouTubers and some of their alter egos.
Series: The Adventures Of The Three Pairs Of Twins In Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Adventures Of The Three Pairs Of Twins In Hogwarts

**Fischbach Manor, Mark’s room**

Mark was rolling on his bed, reading a book when the family owl Buddi, flew onto his windowsill. Mark, noticing this, set aside his book and got up, opening his window. “Hey Bud, what do you have for me?” He asked the Black feathered owl, untying the letters. He sat on his bed, going through the five letters in his hands.

“Ministry, Aunt Jackie, Hogwarts, Hogwarts- WAIT.” He cried out in shock, before his twin entered the room, looking slightly disgruntled. “Mark why are you yelling at this hour?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. “Did I wake you, Dami?” Mark asked, turning his attention from the letters to his twin. “I mean, a little bit, but it doesn’t matter. Why were you yelling, though?” He asked, sitting next to Mark.

“Oh yeah, we got our Hogwarts letters! Look!” He said happily, handing Damien his letter. Damien blinked, before taking the letter with a look of disbelief. “Is... Are they real?” Damien asked, flipping the letter over. Mark nodded. “S-Should we tell Mother and Father?” Damien asked, yawning slightly. 

“We can tell them later tonight. How about you go back to sleep? What time did you sleep last night?” Mark asked, putting the letters away. “Around 4 am, why?” Damien yawned again, making Mark chuckle. “Come on, cuddle with me.” Mark said, making Damien roll his eyes but cuddled closer into his twin’s arms. “Goodnight, Markimoo.” Damien said, falling asleep. Mark chuckled, before they both fell asleep.

**_McLoughlin Residents, Sean’s room_ **

Sean was half awake, barely conscious on his surroundings when he saw an owl outside his room window. It didn’t look like his mother’s snowy owl, who was covered in white and cream coloured feathers. This bird looked like a normal, brown feathered barn owl. “Hello, little one. What’cha got for me today?” Sean asked sleepily, opening the window to let it in. The bird hooted softly, dropping the three letters in its talons. “Thank you little one.” Sean said, making the bird hoot again before taking the apple slice in his hands and flew away.

Sean took one look at the letters and blinked. “Is that...” he rubbed his eyes once, before looking closer. “Holy Merlin...” He muttered, taking the letter into his hands. Underneath his letter was another, addressed to his twin Adrian. “Oi, Adri! Adri!” He yelled softly, waiting for a few minutes before his twin appeared at the door, hands covered in paint. “What’s up?” Adrian asked, walking over to him. “Look.” Adrian raised one of his eyebrows, before blinking. “You’re fucking with me.” Sean chuckled, shaking his head.

“This is real!?” Adrian asked excitedly, making Sean point to the Hogwarts wax seal. “Of course it is, Adri.” Sean said, before their mother walked in, smiling. “Boys! Breakfast is ready. Why are you staring- Wait.” She said, when they showed her the letters. “Oh my Merlin. You guys got them. Both of my boys got accepted into Hogwarts! This is amazing!” She said excitedly, hugging them tightly. The two boys chuckled, accepting the hug.

**_Nestor-Darling Residents, Kitchen_ **

Ethan was nursing a cup of coffee when he noticed an owl intensely staring at him through the kitchen’s window. “Um... Blake, is that an actual owl staring at me and you or am I just hallucinating... I did just take my meds...” He asked his twin warily, causing Blake, who was having cereal, to look over. 

“Um... that is an actual owl. Is it... carrying letters?” He asked, once he noticed the two envelopes in its talons. “What are you both staring at?” Their father asked, before he noticed the owl. The owl stopped staring at Ethan to turn to their father, hooting softly. “Ah... I see.” Their father mutter softly, smiling. “What are you doing?” Blake asked, as their father opened the window to let the owl in.

The owl landed gracefully on their Father’s arm, dropping the letters in front of Ethan’s cup of coffee. Ethan took the letters, checking who they’re addressed for. He blinked, before looking back up at the owl, before turning to Blake. “Blake, the letters... They’re for us.” He said, handing Blake his letter.

“Of course they are, since you guys are both wizards.” Their father said, smiling while softly scratching the owl’s head. “What do you mean, wizards?” Ethan asked, flipping the letter to the open it. “I’ve never told you about your grandparents have I?” Their father said cryptically, sitting down on the chair in front of them.

**_After explaining..._ **

“Damn, grandmama and grand papa were both wizards but the magic skipped a generation? That must’ve sucked for you, Dad...” Blake said, making their father chuckle. “Nah, not really, but I do know a few things about the wizarding world. We’ll go to Diagon Alley on Saturday.” Ethan and Blake’s eyes shone slightly. “Okay, dad!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with my mistakes, if you liked this please tell me in the comments, I really appreciate them 💕💕


End file.
